


Hungry for more

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First time having sex, Sex, Smut, basically wonpil making love to you in the best way possible, first time couple has sex, time of our life fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Kim Wonpil looks just too good for his own good on the set of their new MV, playing his synthesizer like he is getting his lower part blown.Knowing you craved him, he books a hotel room just to have sex with you.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader, Kim Wonpil/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hungry for more

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration was the Time of our life Wonpil, just after Jae sings his first line in the first chorus of the song, when it shows Wonpil playing the synthesizer with that face. The face with so much pleasure, I just couldn't not imagine stuff happening to him seeing that face.
> 
> Anyway, the Sweet chaos MV made it even worse, the wet scenes.........
> 
> Just enjoy reading. Do leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, please. It makes me happy to see that!

He just looked so nice. Always. Not only when he tried his best and got dressed up. He always looked so good and all you wanted was to tell him that.

“Pil!” He turned around, eyes searching to catch yours quickly, lips curling up into a wide smile when doing so.

“Hey,” he whispered, intertwining his fingers with yours and pulling you close. “Hey,” you answered, smiling up at him. 

You just arrived at the set of their new MV, and hid in the wardrobe to meet Wonpil. Dating secretly was the safest even tho you loved each other more than everything. True, you've been together for a shorter period of time, but it was the best time of your life.

“Why are you here?” he asked, lips close to you as his hands moved to your waist. “I came to see you, of course.” He softly hummed in response and leaned down, pressing his lips against yours. “Yeah, and,” you smiled against his lips. “I brought you coffee.” 

He just laughed out softly and looked at you, tucking a strand of your hair behind your hair. “You look beautiful today.” Cheezy words blushed up your cheeks and you pressed your lips against his hand. “Thank you.”

“So, how long do you have till the end?” you asked, putting the coffee you brought the boys infront of them. Sungjin looked up at you, swallowing his sandwich. “I think only the solo scenes are left, for Wonpil, me and Brian.” The boys nodded along, and you nodded after he finnished, looking at Wonpil.

He looked at you and smiled softly, the pain of having to hold back from touching and kissing a bit overwhelming.

“You two should get a room.” Dowoon whispered, making all of you laugh. 

“Yeah,” Wonpil breathed out very quietly, almost as if he didn't want the other boys to hear. You looked up at him, and caught his eyes piercing through yours for a few seconds.

“Wonpil!” You both turned the direction the call was coming from. “Yes?” “We have to start preparing for the solo scene.” “Ah, yes.” he slowly bowed the directors way and smiled, then turned to you and smiled, saying he will be back soon.

He then headed to the wardrobe as his stylist ordered him to get ready.

You spent some time with the other four boys, who were, to your surprise, not teasing you at all. They always did, every single day since the day you met them. Even before you dated Wonpil.

After chatting for a few minutes, Wonpil came back out, came to you and took you by the hand, leading you back to the wardrobe.

You looked back at the boys, Brian frozen in the same pose as his words got cut off by Wonpils actions. Four pairs of eyes were focused on the two frames leaving the scene in a hurry.

He closed the door behind you, pressed you against them and kissed you, deeply. For a few seconds you had no idea what was going on, but kissed him back nonethless. He deepened the kiss, tongue slowly passing your lips, parting them and entwined his tongue with yours. You swore you could hear him moan a bit, and he pressed so close to you, you could feel his leg slowly press between your legs, thigh pressing against parts you couldn't even imagine a few seconds ago.

“Wonpil,” you breathed out, hands carefull not to ruin his hair and clothes. He parted and cursed, pulled you away from the door and opened them. Not stepping out just yet he turned to you and smiled. “Beautiful.” He took a step forward and disappeared into the set.

“What the hell happened here,” you breathed out, standing on the same spot as he left you, still trying to catch your breath.

Turning around you caught your messy hair and lipstick in the mirror, eyes widering. “Fuck,” you took a step to the mirror, hands combing the back of your head. “What the hell, Wonpil.”

You stopped as you heard the director yell ‘cue’ and the music started playing. You knew Wonpil just started filming and that he probabbly has your lipstick smuttered across his lips. Well, at least it was a natural shade, you thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Brian asked, frame appearing at the door. “Y- yeah.” “Okay... What was that all about?” You sighed and turned to face him. “I have no idea.” Brian nodded and sighed. “Did you two fight?” Furrowing your eyebrows you looked at him. “What? No. He just... Kissed me and then left.” 

Brian smiled a bit. “You sure it was just a kiss? We could hear some banging through the door.” You lightly punced his shoulder. “Oh, shut up.” Laughing, you went out and followed the boys to the set. Wonpil was still filming, and they had filmed four different scenes and poses already, but somehow it just wasn't coming out right.

“Mabey, if you stand here and play this synthesizer.” Wonpil moved to the first synthesizer and lighty fixed his clothes. “Yeah, this is much better. Sorry, Wonpil.” The boy just smiled and bowed lightly, saying it's okay.

When the music started playing Wonpil got a bit more relaxed. He started moving around a bit and he looked to the right, eyes catching yours and he slightly froze but smiled a bit, bitting his bottom lip and winked. 

He was being incredibly bold today.

And as he started playing the synthesizer, his fingers tapping the cords, giving his all as he sang along to his parts, harmonizating with himself, all you wanted to do was suck the boy off. He looked nice, delicious as he played the cords, throwing his head back and forth, making it seem as if he enjoyed the music a bit too much.

Looking at it from that point of view, you could see his whole body. And you scanned him, his posture, his fingers, wishing his hands were on you instead of his instrument. And you noticed it; the slight shape of his member under the tight pants he was wearing. You parted your lips, saliva coming into your mouth as the thought of how he probably tasted crossed your mind.

“Thank you, Wonpil. That was very good.” “Thank you.”

He had a little chat with the staff and then came your way, smiling before reaching where you stood. “That was amazing.” you said as he stopped before you. “Thank you.” Smiling wider he looked at you for a few more seconds. His smile then slowly disappeared and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Hey, listen...” he said after a few silent seconds. You looked up at him. “Do you have time later on?”

You looked around and seeing noone was around, you looked back up at him. “Yeah, I have no plans.” Wonpil smiled widely and you could see a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Good. I kind of impulsively booked a room.”

Booked a what?

Looking at him, not knowing what to say, his smile faded and he kind of panicked. “What the- We had dates in hotel rooms all the time, what do you mean?” he asked, laughing at your expression.

True. When you just wanted to cuddle and sleep, you went to the hotel. Nothing has happened, nothing in a sexual way, except that one time he accidentally grabbed your boob and things got a bit heated, but that's a whole another story.

“Okay... When?” “Actually, we're already a tad bit late.” You widered your eyes as he smiled at you. “You ordered a room not even knowing when you will be finished? You really are something else.”

Nonethless, you got out of the set after greeting the staff and the members, and exited the building, legs quick in order to meet Wonpil, who was waiting at the hotel.

Opening the door, he pulled you in, slammed the door behind you and pulled you close to him, hands wrapped around your back, holding you tight. He missed you. He missed the touches, the kisses, the warmth in his heart when holding you. And you missed him, with all of you.

“God, why can't we do this always,” he whispered, face burried in the nape of your neck. You chuckled, knowing he knew the answer. 

“Wonpil, I'm gonna fall asleep like this.” He whined but let you go, hands sliding down to hold yours, fingers intertwined. He looked at you and smiled softly, eyes scanning your face.

“Can I kiss you?” You looked up at him in surprise. “Why asking all of a sudden?” He gulped a bit harder, eyes avoiding yours for a few seconds, ears turning red. “It might... be a little more than a kiss.” 

Sudden confession made your cheeks burn up. You had wanted him all day long, he looked so devine, so good, so... Fuckable all day long.

“S- sorry, did I say som-” getting cut off by your kiss, he quickly returned it. Hand hurried to your head, tightly holding you steady as he deepened the kiss. Tongue entering your mouth, he pushed you back into the wall, a small moan leaving your mouth as his hand lowered and pulled your bottom half close to his. He parted, eyes so full of lust it felt as if he undressed you just by looking at you.

He took you by your hand, slowly walking you to the bed, smiling the whole way. He then turned you around, slowly took a step closer to you and kissed you, your back pressed against the matress before you knew it. He crawled on top of you, hands supporting his hoovering body.

In one swift motion he got his shirt off, sudden act making you blush at the revealed skin. The room heated up and your mouth watered. Damn, he looked so nice. So smooth, dying to be touched.

You ran one hand over his waist, soft surfaces touching each other, making Wonpil take a breath quickly, coming out as a light moan. He closed his eyes as you ran your hand uppwards, caressing his abs and hand landing on his chest, shaky breath leaving his lips. As he opened his eyes, you looked up at him. 

He was stunning. The soft whimpers he was leaving as you touched him, the soft shaky breaths sliding past his lips as your hand ran across his exposed skin. Everything was so attractive, and you just wanted him. Needed him.

“Fuck, Wonpil,” you breathed out, hands sliding up to the back of his head, lightly tugging at his hair, pulling him into a kiss. He pushed himself closer, intime parts rubbing over each other as your moans mixed between the deep kisses. He then parted, placed a few kisses over your jaw and proceeded to leave some hickeys down your neck.

You moaned out, hands sliding up and down his back, hair and somehow landed on his ass, the new sensation making him moan against your skin as you gave it a squeeze.

Something in you popped hearing him moan.

Before you knew it, he was underneeth you, you sitting on his lap, kissing him. You left kisses along his jaw, neck, chest and placed a kiss to his lips. Then you straightened up, pulled the shirt you were wearing over your head and looked down at him.

His eyes fixed at you, scanning every single part of your body before catching your eyes into his. Slight blushes creeped up your cheeks, chest and ears, both of you smiling at each other as you realized it.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you,” you said, smiling, hands caressing his sides before he took them into his, fingers intertwined against his chest. You pulled him up into a kiss, hands running along his shoulder, landing on his back, burried in his hair as you kissed him. He held himself close to you, one hand around your waist, the other falling down to your ass, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. You moaned, feeling him so close to your intime parts you only felt like swearing.

“Good lord, fuck, Wonpil...” you whispered, words breathy as he sucked a few hickeys down your neck, making sure your neck was decorated with them. He stopped for a second, looked up at you, smiled softly and ran his hands uppwards, fingers tucking behind your bra. You bit your lip as he unclipped it, the loosened bra already slidding off your shoulder.

Suddenly, there was no need to rush. No need to devour each other. His eyes were locked with yours, lips turning into a shy smile as you put the bra away, his eyes leaving yours just so he took a quick look down your bare chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered, lips pressed into a thin line before he bit his bottom lip and sighed. “I love you, so much.” You smiled and kissed him, hands running up to caress his cheeks as you parted and leaned your forehead against his. “I love you, too. So, so, so freaking much.” Wonpil smiled and you never felt so many butterflies in you stomach as at that second.

Kissing him once, you let your lips travel down his jawline, neck, making sure the skin you marked was coverable. You slid lower, stood up and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, kissing him passionately before unzipping his pants and pulling them lower while your lips traveled across his waist line.

His hands were switching between grabbing your hair lightly and supporting him as he threw his head backwards when your lips got too close to his erection. 

“Oh, shit,” he breathed out, bottom lip tucked between his teeth, jaw clenching as you kissed over his tip through his boxers. The breathy words rather sounding like moans made you look up at him.

“What do you want me to do?” you asked softly, the following answer already known. “Please, suck me off, please.” How good did he look. Begging like that, hair all messy and lips plump. And not to mention how his skin shone under the light, the warm tones playing with the glistening sweat. 

You put both your hands on his boxers, fingers tucking behind the ham and pulled them down. Surprised by both the size and his airy moan, you looked up at him. Cheeks shading red, lips shining with saliva, all so...devine.

You took his member into your hand, the hardness of it making you excited. “Oh, fuck.” Licking at his tip, you felt as if you were to come undone right there. His loud moan echoed in your ears, his taste completely filling your mouth. His hand made it's way back behind your head, lightly tucking into your hair, resting rather than doing much.

You pumped him a few times, kissing the skin on his hips and thighs before taking him into your mouth whole. Bobbing your head a few times you made sure to look at him, catching as many faces and moans as you could before it would be over. You licked at his tip, tongue caressing the most sensitive spot, making his hips jerk upwards a little, legs twitching.

The poor boy was shading redder from second to second, hands not knowing where to hold, eyes not sure where to look. He was close, moans becoming huskier and deeper, irregular as he searched for breath. “__, I'm gonna come.” he breathed out, hands burrying one in your hair the other supporting him. And in a second he was already coming in your mouth, moan leaving his mouth, breaths of your name and some vulgar words leaving his plump lips.

The thick cum spilled from your mouth, lips stained in his semen as he pulled you up, kissing you deeply, tasting both of you. You climbed on top of him, arms wrapping around his neck, chest pressing against his. He parted, forhead pressed against yours as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he whispered. You looked at him, into his eyes and smiled, licking your lips. “Kim Wonpil,” his eyes met yours. “Was this your first blowjob?”

The question made him gulp, breath stuck in his lungs before quietly nodding. “I had sex,” he looked at you. “Reasonable amount. But considering I never really dated,” placing a kiss on your lips before he continued, he looked at you again. “I had never been blown, no.”

You smiled at him. “Glad I was your first.” Locking eyes with you, he smiled while his ears reddened up. “Me too. I actually thought about you sucking me off, before. When I was filming.” “What?” “Yeah,” He slowly dragged his hand up your arm, caressing a bit of your skin. “I was wondering how it would feel if you would suck me off in front of everyone, without them knowing.” The bold talking made you wide your eyes at him. “Kim Wonpil! You dirty boy!” you said, lips tucked up into a big, mocking smile.

He smiled back, hands pulling your ass closer to his member. “Now, say you didn't enjoy the show. I saw the looks you gave me,” He squeezed your ass, moan escaping your lips. You felt his member twitch under you. “Scanning me. I saw your eyes rest on my pants quite a few times.”

“Busted,” you whispered, the tingling feeling in your pants asking for attention. He pulled you close, lips covering yours, tongue quick to enter your mouth. He parted, lips kissing down your neck before he pulled you off him, layed you on your back and got on top of you. Kissing you down your bare chest, he made sure to leave some hickeys here and there. As his lips wandered down your torso, his hands pulled the fabric that still covered your lower body off. He picked himself up, kissed your lips and let his hand slide down your body. He caressed your hip before dipping between your folds, making you moan louder than you expected. His eyes caught yours as he ran his fingers down your womanhood, your wetness making it easy for him to circle around your entrance before switching up to your clit.

Breaths, rather than moans, left your lips simultaneously, hands digging into his back before he locked lips with yours. Parting, he hurried down your body, lips already traveling from one hip to another, down your thighs and up , closer to your entrance. He looked up at you once, before licking one long stripe up to your clit. 

The unexpected action made you grip the sheets, head turned backwards, moan echoing through the room. “Oh, fuck,” you breathed out, eyes searching forward again. “Wonpil, fuck.” His tongue was already working it's way inside of you, his eyes focused on yours. You reached out to grab his hair, his hand rather intertwining fingers with yours in mid air. 

You felt his smile against your skin as he brought one of his hands up to your clit, fingers hitting the spot and rhythm as soon as they landed on it, making you moan louder. He got you so close to the edge in such a short period of time you felt kind of embarrassed. “Fuck, Wonpil, I'm gonna come,” you breathed out, intertwined hand and fingers clenching against his harder as he sped up with his fingers on your clit, driving you into your climax. And just with a breathy chuckle that he left out the shivers were sent up your spine and your whole body shook, legs twitching against him, moaning louder while grabbing the sheets into fists.

Wonpil smiled against your skin, leaving a few hickeys down your inner thighs, the soft skin making him more and more relaxed. “You okay?” he asked, hands slowly caressing your hips and thighs, the sweet eyes looking up at you while you searched for breath. “Yeah,” you let out, one hand pressing against your forehead, the other reaching fown to caress Wonpil's cheek. “I just need a second.” He smiled widely. “That good, huh?” he said, laughing. You cracked a smile, hand lightly knocking against his forehead.

“You're an idiot,” you said laughing. “But I guess, yeah, you are a magician.” He smiled, chuckling. “Years of piano are showing.” Wonpil sarcastically said, hand coming up to form the ‘cool’ pose under his chin, both of you laughing.

“I love you.” you whispered as the laughter died, and Wonpil looked up at you, the moment overwhelming. He picked himself up, softly pushed through your legs and climbed up to your face while placing kisses all along your body. Reaching your face, he bent over and kissed you deeply, one hand burrying into your hair, slowly rubbing circles. Parting, he looked at you, soft eyes, full of love. 

“I,” he bent over, kissing you on the forehead, “Love,” kissing both your cheeks, “You.” kissing you on the nose. “So freaking much.” When he looked at you before locking his lips with yours, you could feel your eyes water a bit. The kiss was delicate, moist, gentle across your plump lips and his hand lightly touched across your neck, nape and hair. You pressed one hand on his waist, the other on his cheek, caressing his blushed skin.

When he parted, he pressed his forehead against yours, catching a breath before pecking your lips once and getting up to get the condom out of his jacket. You watched him, rolling onto your side, admiring the naked body, the flushed skin, the slight marks all over his back and stomach, the sweaty hair that was now curling up. Every detail made you love him more, made you adore the smile he wore, the heart he held, the love he had for you.

“Oh,” he let out, catching your eyes tracing across his body, slight embarrassment showing on his face. You looked up at him, a smile on your lips.

He stepped over to the bed again, immediately kissing you, the sensation of knowing you watched him turning him on more. You kissed him back, hands quick to find his neck and back. He pressed close to you, his member pressing right between your folds, the new feeling making both of you ghasp. He parted, and kissed down your neck and chest, marking your boobs just a bit more.

He then sat up and took the condom, tore the packet open and slid it onto himself. The scene between your legs more than intoxicating; you were sure that if it would last just a tad bit longer you might've came right there.

He then bent over again, lips on yours, his tip right before your entrance. He then once again kissed down your neck, taking his time with working on your skin before you pulled him up into a kiss and he slowly pushed into you.

He filled you up in ways you could never describe; he just fitted into you so perfectly, the stretch sending shivers up your spine. He hissed as he was fully inside of you, parting to look down before looking at you. He had a pleasant blush across his cheeks, ears and chest, the soft smile he wore driving you crazy.

He kissed you once before pulling out, slowly pushing back in, holding your waist closely, making sure you were ready for him to move more.

Moaning out, he continued to thrust, his member touching all the right places in you. Before long, he picked up his pace, thrusts getting shallower and quicker. Hand came to your clit and found its perfect pace again, you walls against him tightening as he drove you close to your climax. “Shit, Wonpil, oh,” you let out between the moans and breaths, eyes turning back into your head at how good he felt, how good he made you feel, how good this whole thing was. 

“Come, come for me,” he whispered against your lips before kissing you once. You looked at him, eyes catching his as he smiled, his smile making you smile right before you came. You tightened around him, the feeling and warmth making him groan and come too, pulsating into you, slowly thrusting to ride out the orgasm. Your legs twitched as he continued to rub you clit, feeling another orgasm building as you watched him, sweat forming on his chest, blush creeping all over, hair messy, lips plump, the face he made when he was moaning, the face he made when he was focused on you. And as he slowly thrusted into you, grinding against your spot, you came again, squirting against him.

You arched your back, cursing as Wonpil lightly froze, eyez switching between your face and the wet pool under him. “Holy fucking shit.” he whispered, eyes catching yours before he quickly bent over and kissed you, deeply, tongue entering your mouth. Parting so you could catch a breath, he smiled lightly. “Was that so good?” 

You rolled your eyes, breath heavy. “You don't know how fucking good you feel to me, Kim Wonpil.” you whispered, hands shaking as you reached out to him, fingers caressing cheeks.

With the kiss that followed you knew he had no intention on stopping for quite a while.


End file.
